The Boy Is Mine
by DracosWifey
Summary: Two Slytherin girls fighting over a guy, but what does Hermione have to do with it? Based on verses from the song by Brandy ft Monica.


Hey everyone just taking a little break from "Fighting Fate". I've been really busy with work and haven't been able to write that much so heres just a little one shot that popped into my head recently enjoy!

_**The Boy Is Mine**_

The rain was pouring down outside of Hogwarts castle. A warm fire was glowing, lighting Madame Pince's quiet, dusty library.

A brunette girl, with shoulder length, pin straight hair and dark eyes sat at a table with her arms crossed over her chest. Her pale skin made her look ghostly.

A frown on her face and a glare in her eyes, would indicate to any passerby, that she was not at all happy.

Across from the said girl, sat one of her housemates. One whom she thought was her friend, but then again, being in Slytherin, you really didn't have any one but yourself.

Her wavy ginger hair fell to her waist, and like her housemate, her deep blue eyes were glowering. Her fair skin too, also glowed in the light of the burning fire.

_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man - are you insane_

"You do know why I asked you here tonight, do you not?" said Pansy Parkinson in a calm, but deathly voice.

"Hmm.. I believe I do" replied Daphne Greengrass airily.

" I've heard rumors that you' been trying to pass _my_ boyfriend as your own." seethed Pansy.

"Ha. I've heard the same rumor about you claiming _my_ boyfriend is yours also" Daphne said haughtily.

_You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_

"Your just jealous that I have something you can only dream of" replied Pansy.

"Jealous of what, your pugish face. Please your the one who's dreaming that you have what I have. and And by the way _he_ has no desire for you whatsoever." smirked Daphne.

"You must be blind if you can't see that he's only using you and really loves me." said Pansy.

_You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame_

Daphne was quiet for a moment .

" Has he told you that he can't make it through the day without the thought of me. It's a shame you have these false pretenses in you head, Being so young and delusional" said Daphne.

"He only told you those things to piss me off. He knew it would get under my skin. Don't get your hopes up sweety, like I said he's using you." replied Pansy.

" But you, Pans, in actuality, he's using you, not me. He wants to be with me, but being the sensitive wizard he is, he knows it will break you, if he told you that it was over. So you see now you know and Draco and I can be together offically." smirked Daphne.

_Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took_

"Oh Daph, your so naive. You must have misunderstood. He does this all the time. You see, what Draco and I have is good, and he needs to reassure his love for me. So, we play this little game where he leads an innocent girl on and pretends he wants to break up with me, just to prove to himself his love for me is real." sighed Pansy.

Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"Your lying. He wouldn't do that to me." said Daphne.

_Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true_

"You need to stop fooling yourself, Pansy. It's me he is with not you. Get it through your head." replied a fustrated Daphne

"You are so thick Daphne. He's lying to you. I told you he's done this before. I've ben there every step of the way, I've been there and watched every girl he has played this game with. Its me he always come back to in the end. It always will be me. said Pansy in a deadly voice.

_You can say what you wanna to say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake_

"Pansy, you can keep saying what you want. Your words are lies, they're fake. I will not let you take what Draco and I have. Its deep amd its real and not a sham like your "relationship" you claim to have with MY boyfriend." shrieked Daphne.

Across the room, Hermione Granger had heard every word said between the two Slytherin girls. She had decided it was her time to interrupt their conversation.

Quietly, she got up and made her way towards the two fueding girls. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

Both girls looked toward the Gryffindor who interrupted them.

"Can we help you Granger?" sneered Pansy.

"I couldn't help but over hear you conversation and I want to give in my input." Hermione said.

"And what could you possibly say that would interest us?" asked Daphne.

"Well Pansy is right, what Malfoy is doing, is a game." Hermione said.

Pansy smirked at Daphne, who's face went pale.

"But, I invented the game." announced Hermione.

"What?" both girls said in unison.

Hermione pulled a chair to the end of the table and sat down and smirked.

" Its funny really. You see it started in 5th year. I wanted to see how far I could push Malfoy's buttons. He's very protective and I wanted to see how far he would go to defend what was his. So I shamelessly flirted with Harry and Ron when he was around and whisper sweet nothings into their ears. Make them think I was interested in them. Make them think I wanted to be their girlfriend."

" And boy did it make him angry. Angry enough to make him play the game with me. So who better to get back at me with them the two Slytherin sluts."

"Tell me Pansy, has Draco ever kissed you?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"No but..."

"And Daphne, don't you find it odd, that he hasn't fallen into bed with you yet? "

"How did you know I couldn't get him in my bed?" asked a puzzled Daphne.

_When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine_

"When are you two gonna get the picture? He used both of you to make me jealous to push my buttons. Just like I did to Harry and Ron." said Hermione.

"Draco is **MY** boyfriend. He has been the past two years, and not once has he cheated on me nor I on him. You see there was something he wants from me and when he asked for it, I said no. So he joined my game to get me to change my mind. And I have to say he did."

"So unfortunately for you two, the game is ending tonite, for I plan to tell him yes." said Hermione.

"And what exactly does Drakie want from a mudblood like you?" asked Pansy.

"Something only you two can only dream of." Hermione said as she got up and made her way back to her table.

The two Slytherin girls sat in silence, until their thoughts were interupted by the library door squeeking open.

The looked to see a dripping wet Draco Malfoy strut his way to the table Hermione was sitting at.

The two girls listened intently to the conversation.

" Hello" Draco said as he put his arm around Hermione.

"Ugh get your bloody wet arm off me your prat" she said pushing his arm off her.

Draco just smirked.

"How was practice.?" she asked as she packed up her books.

"Wet and cold" he replied.

"So, I've been thinking about your question." Hermione stated.

"And has the game gotten to you yet. Has my flirting with others finally ticked you off?" he asked.

"Yes it has. And I didn't like it one bit." she said.

"Did you get jealous? Like you made me when you played the game with the two bafoons you call your friends?" he asked smirking.

Hermione blushed.

"Are you finally going to accept my proposal?" he asked.

"I didn't accept it the first time because we were too young at 15 and we had only been dating for a year." she said.

"But we have been officially exclusive for the past two years, secretly of course, and are now of age to do so. I will accept on one condition." she said.

"And what is that condition, luv?" he asked.

"We have to have a traditional muggle wedding and everyone, even you, must wear muggle atire. No dress robes allowed." she said.

"But Mione you know I hate wearing those penguin suits and my family, they'll have a fit." he whined.

"It's either that or we don't get married." she said simply.

"Fine. Whatever pleases you my dear" he said giving up.

Hermione beamed.

Draco took out the leather box he carried around with him daily and pulled out a stunning princess cut 2 karat diamond solitaire, and slipped it on her ring finger.

Hermione lightly kissed Draco on the lips.

"Why don't you head back to the Heads dorm. We have some celebrating to do." she said seductively.

Draco smirked and hurried out of the library.

Hermione glanced at the two dirls who had been listening and who now had shocked looks on their faces.

"What's there left to say girls, but , _The boy is mine_" Hermione said as she left the library to join her lover


End file.
